The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera, botanically known as Heuchera sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Silver Scrolls.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heuchera cultivars having good vigor and uniform plant habit; showy and attractive flowers; attractive silvery-metallic foliage; and good garden performance.
The new cultivar was selected by the Inventor in Scottdale, Pa., from seedling progeny from the Inventor's cross made in 1996 of the Heuchera sp. cultivar Harmonic Convergence, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,111, as the male or pollen parent with the Heuchera sp. cultivar Petite Bronze Pearl (unpatented) as the female or seed parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions and by cuttings taken at Scottdale, Pa., has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.